Time Troubles
by KL1324
Summary: Blu and Jewel have gotten hold of a time machine but are sent back to the 20th century what adventures will await them?   Sequel to Blu's time travel
1. The Apology and treatment

**The Apology and treatment**

**Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

**In this story there will be multiple Blus and Jewels there will be one from the past and one from the present. The Blu and Jewel from the past will be underlined.**

**This is the sequel to Blu's time travel.**

Both Blus and Jewel were trying to catch up with Tulio's Jeep.

"I'm not looking forward to saying sorry to Jewel" said Blu

"Don't worry its not like she's going to tear you apart for breaking her wing" said Jewel " will she?"

Blu now was getting scared at that thought.

"Don't worry Blu she's not that mean to birds she doesn't know" said Blu

"Yeah but we broke her wing" said Blu

"Yeah you have a point there," said Blu in reply who wasn't helping Blu feel any better

"Oh come on you're not alone in this remember" said Jewel hoping to stop Blu from worrying "remember that I have to apologies for this too"

"Well I guess your right," said Blu who was now a little calmer.

The trio finally found Tulio's jeep driving along the road. With Jewel at the back in a cage and she didn't seem very happy. But she was soon relieved to see Blu but wasn't so relieved to see the other two macaws.

"Don't you dare touch me or I'll get really mad at you," said Jewel "Blu! Have you joined those traitors as well?"

"No they just came here to apologise," said Blu

"For what, breaking my wing," said Jewel angrily "Because I'm not accepting your apologies"

"We know that you won't accept apologies from us but you must at least understand why we did that," said Blu who was trying his best to convince Jewel to listen.

"Alright I'll listen but it had better be a good explanation," Jewel said to Blu with a stern look.

"Well first answer me this question" said Jewel "Would you really believe that Blu really loved you if he didn't sacrifice himself to jump out of the plane with you?"

"Well I guess not but that still doesn't explain why you had to break my wing to do that," said Jewel

"If you didn't break your wing do you think you'll be falling from the sky with Blu following you" said Blu "If you didn't break your wing you would have just flown out of the plane and then Blu didn't need to sacrifice himself to save you"

"Am I right?" Blu asked Jewel who was know thinking about what would of happen if she didn't break her wing

"Your right I wouldn't feel the same as I did know about him" said Jewel who know had calmed down

"I'm the one who should be sorry for calling you a traitor," said Jewel "Wait so Pedro, Nico and Rafael were trying to help me too?"

"Yes they helped us get the plan to work," said Blu

"We're sorry too" said Jewel "But it was for the best, I think"

"Why don't we sit back and watch the scenery Blu?" said Blu

"Yeah why not I haven't had a proper look at Rio yet," said Blu

"Hey do you want me to take you on a tour then" said Blu

"Yeah that'll be great," said Blu "That is if you ladies won't mind"

"You two go ahead we just have something to talk about," said Jewel

So the 2 macaws took off on the tour of Rio while Jewel unlocked the cage and got Jewel to sit down next to her for a little chat. When they arrived at the sanctuary Blu has just arrived as well.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Jewel

"Yeah, there were so many amazing places that I haven't even noticed during our journey," said Blu

At that moment they had forgotten that they have arrived and that Tulio and Linda were there too. They were amazed to see what looked like two Blus and two Jewels.

"Do you see what I see?" said Tulio to Linda

"I do believe so I think I'm seeing two Blus," said Linda

"And I'm seeing two Jewels or a bird identical to her anyway" said Tulio

"I think I'll do a blood test to see if they are related," said Tulio

Jewel heard this and didn't want a needle poked into her body. Blu noticed this and he thought of another way to tell Tulio and Linda about the other two macaws. The macaws then went inside Blu than noticed a notepad and a pencil next to it. That's when an idea came into his head. He flew up took the pencil and then wrote on the notepad a message. He wrote:

**The other two macaws are from the future **

**(Time machine accident). They helped me and Jewel get a little relationship going.**

**Blu**

"So those two are from the future," said Linda "But how is that possible"

"I don't know but we'll find out sooner or later," said Tulio now why don't we take Jewel to the scanner shall we. He than picked up Jewel and went into a room. Linda told the others to stay outside.

A few minutes later Tulio came out.

"Unfortunately Jewel has a fracture in her left wing" said Tulio "It'll take approximately 2 weeks to heal and 4 weeks to get enough strength for her to fly again"

"The good news is that she won't need surgery because the bones are in the correct position to heal," said Tulio who than went back into the room.

"She's been grounded for one day and she gets angry," said Blu "But 6 weeks!"

"Well at least she is here with us," said Jewel

"I guess your right" said Blu "But there'll be so many things I have to do, I have to get her food and check on her wing and…"

"Don't worry Blu we'll help to" said Blu "As much as we can"

"Thank you that would very much be appreciated" said Blu "But Jewel do you know what happened during your recovery?"

"I do actually" said Jewel "But you can find out for yourself"

"Please will you tell me what she wants the most?" said Blu

"All right I'll tell you but only one thing" said Jewel "Your going to have to take on little flights once in a while"

"Well that we'll ok because that's easy," said Blu

"Oh that's just the easy part there's more to it," said Blu

"Oh boy I can't wait" said Blu in a negative way "But how hard can it be?"

Tulio later came out with Jewel in his hand and he took her to the artificial habitat room. The other 3 macaws followed and they went in too.

"Can you believe this I'm grounded for 6 weeks!" said Jewel "How will I survive"

"Don't worry Jewel with Blu here you'll survive" said Jewel with a little giggle

"Why don't we tell you about our adventure so Jewel can forget about her wing?" asked Blu

"Yeah that'll be great besides we don't have anything to do anyway" said Blu

So Blu and Jewel told the story of their 'Chained together' adventure.

**Well there is the first chapter but I haven't any good titles for the story if anyone has a good title please do tell me and remember to review.**


	2. The Time Machine 2

**The Time machine 2**

**Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

**In this story there will be multiple Blus and Jewels there will be one from the past and one from the present. The Blu and Jewel from the past will be underlined.**

**Also Back to the future does not belong to me either.**

**A/N: Hi just thought I'll tell you that this story has some ideas taken from back to the future and the time machine too. Except in bird form. Also the title has been changed from Problem's to Time trouble**

_In Rio it was 3am in the mourning and four Spix macaws were sleeping in an artificial habitat._

"Psst" whispered Blu "Jewel wake up"

"What?" replied Jewel sleepily

"I have to go visit a friend," said Blu "and I thought maybe you want to come?"

"Well yeah I guess so but why do we have to go this early in the morning"

"Well we don't want them to notice do we" said Blu gesturing to the other 2 macaws

"Ok whatever now lets just go I need my beauty sleep"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," said Blu

"Hey I just going to make sure you don't end up in a garbage can"

"Hey that wasn't my fault I was um distracted that's all"

"Yeah sure now lets just go"

Blu opened the air vent and the two macaws left the sanctuary. They made their way into the jungle and flew across Rio. Finally they landed outside a hollow with a light bulb outside of it.

"Hello Sam are you in here?" shouted Blu

Suddenly a Lears macaw popped out of the hollow. The macaw was blue with yellow around its eyes and beak. The macaw however was old because of the grey feathers around its neck.

"Ah Blu your back" said Sam

"Hi Sam and meet my um girlfriend Jewel"

"Oh so glad to meet you I'm Sam"

"Well um nice to meet you" said Jewel

"Now Blu what was it that you wanted to tell me"

"Well um I was wondering if you knew how to build a time machine?"

"Yeah I can invent one I think but why do you need it anyway?" said Sam who was looking through his pile of metal items.

"We have to get back to the future because well we are from the future," said Blu

"Yeah I think I'll be able to make one but it will take around a week to make"

"Great so during that time me and Jewel can go chat to a few friends and so on," said Blu

"Oh no you don't if you do then you will definitely change the future which can cause chaos" said Sam in a serious tone "So tell me have you two been in contact with anyone else besides me?"

"Well there were our past selves and Rafael and Nico and Pedro and the marmosets and Linda and Tulio," said Blu who was counting them with fingers or feathers.

"Tell me did your past selves fall in love?"

"Yes"

"Did they fall out of a plane?"

"Yes"

"Did Tulio and Linda fall in love?"

"How am I suppose to know"

"Fine then forget that question but did you meet everyone that you knew before you came here?"

"Yes"

"Currently the results of your adventure hasn't changed, I think, but you still must not come into contact with anyone else" said Sam "Alright?"

"Fine we will but where are we suppose to stay?"

"I don't know stay here, stay there, stay anywhere but you must not be seen"

"Alright we get the message. We'll come back next week than"

"Wait do you think you can get me a few 12v batteries?" Sam asked Blu

"Well yeah sure, we'll get your batteries but we had better get going Bye"

So the two macaws flew away from the hollow and flew back to the other side of Rio in the direction of the sanctuary but instead of going back into the habitat they landed on a branch in the jungle to consider what to do.

"Now what should we go hide for a week without telling the others or should we at least tell them we're going?" said Jewel to Blu who was deep in thought.

"Blu. Blu" said Jewel but Blu still didn't stir so she shouted his name and finally he stirred.

"Huh what oh sorry what did you want to say"

Jewel just sighed

"Now what should we go hide for a week without telling the others or should we at least tell them we're going?"

"Well if we don't tell them they might go looking for us however on the other hand if we tell them then Sam is going to be furious"

One week later the two macaws have decided to not tell the others where they were going and during that week they haven't been found. Blu and Jewel have just arrived at Sam's hollow.

"Hello! Sam are you in here?" Shouted Blu but there wasn't an answer

"Maybe he is out for breakfast," suggested Jewel

"Maybe. We should come back later," said Blu

But just before they left there was a ringtone and vibration under the pile of metal. Blu and Jewel were able to dig out a phone and Blu answered it.

"Hello Blu is that you?" said the bird on the other side of the line

"Who is this?" asked Blu

"Its me Sam and I want you and Jewel to come to the clearing tonight at midnight alright?"

"Yeah sure we'll be there"

"Good. Oh yeah remember to bring the batteries as well"

"Sure we will Bye"

"See you tonight Bye" said Blu and then the call ended

Well looks like were meeting Sam tonight.

Later that night (Well midnight to be exact)

"Hello Sam are you here?" said Blu who was quite nervous of the dark

"Blu you're here" said Sam who frightened both Blu and Jewel

"Here are the batteries but why do you need them?"

"Oh you'll see come with me"

Sam took the macaws to the other side of the clearing and there they found a remote control pick up truck.

"Wow is this our time machine?" asked Jewel who was quite surprised

"Yes it is and I need the batteries to power the vehicle," said Sam

"I see but how does it work?" asked Blu who was inspecting the machine.

"Well all you need to know is that you have to put in the time you want to go to for example 1996 as you can see on this screen and then you accelerate to 11km/h and bang you'll be in the time you selected" explained Sam

"But what does it run on?" asked Blu

"Well it runs on batteries and Diesel"

"Where did you get the car from?" asked Blu

"Well I stole it from a falcon" replied Sam

"Oh"

"Ok than I guess we're set to go"

"Great well I guess we'll see you in the future then" said Jewel

"We sure…."

Suddenly a falcon dived from the sky and grabbed Sam and flew back into the sky and choked him and then dropped his lifeless body on the ground. Meanwhile Blu and Jewel have gotten into the car and have started to drive off. The falcon noticed them and started to chase them.

"Quick Blu he's gaining on us" shouted Jewel

"I'm accelerating as fast as this thing will let me," shouted Blu in response

Blu was just reaching 10km/h when he had to swerve out of the way of a tree losing speed. He then turned again and accelerated as fast as possible across the clearing. Then just before the falcon's talons were about to grab the car there was a loud bang and the car disappeared.

The car suddenly reappeared and almost crashed into a tree but Blu was able to stop it in time. The macaws got out of the car and looked around.

"Did it work?" asked Jewel

"I don't know," replied Blu

Just then a military macaw landed in front of them.

"Hi there I haven't seen you around I'm Laura and you are?"

"Hi I'm Blu and this is my mate Jewel"

"Wow you have great names," said Laura

"Thanks um can you tell us the date please?" asked Blu

"Oh that's easy today is Tuesday 21st of June 1996," said Laura

"What?" said Blu and Jewel together

**This is the end of the second chapter. Sorry I haven't done any of the ideas from the list that was suppose to be done because I didn't get enough reviews so I just thought of an idea. Well as always remember to review to tell me what you think.**


	3. The year 1996

**1996**

**First of I have changed the year that Blu and Jewel travelled to is 1996 **

**Second thanks to Count Doofus for allowing to use 'Victor and Yasmin' in this story.**

**Now: Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

"Sorry could you repeat that I don't think I heard you properly" said Jewel

"Doesn't anyone listen anymore" replied Laura "I said today is Tuesday the 21st of June 1996"

"Well thanks we just lost track of the day," said Blu

"Oh don't worry about it," said Laura "Anyways I have to go I'll see you around"

And Laura took off and flew away

"How could we be back here we were suppose to go back to 2011" said Jewel

Blu went back in the machine and had a look at the time setting.

"Well when Sam set an example time we didn't have a chance to change the time before that falcon attacked," explained Blu "and it seems the battery is dead and we're out of Diesel"

"So now what?"

"Well why don't we visit 1996 Sam?"

"Ok than but where in Rio is he?"

"Why don't we try where he lived back in 2011"

"Fine then but this had better be quick because I want to get back to our time as quick as possible"

"Alright now help me cover the machine with leaves before we leave"

After Blu and Jewel covered up the machine they flew across Rio in search of Sam's hollow. The Blu and Jewel were flying when they noticed a Spix macaw racing a military macaw and it wasn't looking at where it was going and there was another Spix macaw right in its path. In an attempt to save the macaw Blu flew straight towards it and pushed it out of the way. However Blu was hit by the incoming bird and fell out of the sky crashed on the Jungle floor falling unconscious.

**Later that day…**

"My head" moaned Blu while lying on what he thought was a nest. He got a looked around and found a female Blu macaw sitting by the nest.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm Fine," said Blu

"Wait where's Jewel?" asked Blu looking around

"Who you mean the other girl"

"Yeah"

"Oh she just went to help my parents get food they'll be back soon"

"Ok then" Blu said and he relaxed a little and leaned back

At that moment two macaws entered the hollow.

"Blu your awake" said Jewel as she hugged him

"Great your up so we can all share dinner" said the other macaw

Blu just looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness my name is Anna and this here is Yasmin" said Alexia while pointing at the other female macaw who stayed with Blu.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Blu and I think you might of already got to know Jewel"

"What a nice name you have oh and my mate should be here very soon so I can introduce him to you"

At that moment another bird entered the hollow.

"Oh honey your back," said Anna giving her mate a peck on the cheek "Oh and this here is Blu the other bird you crashed into"

"Hi I'm Henry"

"Nice to meet you Henry" said Blu holding up a talon and having it shook vigorously by Henry. At that moment Blu's stomach started to rumble.

"You must be hungry please do help yourself" said Anna pointing to the leaf piled with food.

"Yeah it is dinner time so we might as well all dig in" said Henry

And so all the macaws at their dinner and there was just enough food to satisfy their hunger.

"Thanks a lot we had better get going its getting dark," said Blu

"Ok then we'll see you around," said Henry

"Bye and thank you for everything" said Jewel before both Blu and Jewel continued their search for Sam

Blu and Jewel took off into the night sky. However during the flight Jewel started to feel weak and after 10 min since they left the hollow Jewel's wings gave up. Luckily for Jewel Blu was able to catch her and carried her the rest of the way. Soon Blu was able to find Sam since he still lived in the same hollow and that he had a light bulb in front of it.

"Hello Sam"

Sam popped out of the hollow and looked at the macaws.

"What are you doing here at night please do come in" said Sam

Blu carried Jewel inside.

"What can I do for you?" asked Sam

"Well first of I'm Blu and this is Jewel and we were wondering if you had some supplies to power the time machine," said Blu

"Why do you need to power it?" asked Sam

"Well we need to get back to 2011" said Blu

"So your telling me that you're from the future"

"Yes that is the case"

"Well in that case no I don't have the supplies you need but I can help you get them"

"That'll be great. Also do you know what's happening to Jewel?"

"Let me have a look"

Sam had a look at Jewel and knew that they had disrupted time.

"Well she seems find except for the fact she is starting to disappear from existence"

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Blu

"Did you meet anyone today?"

"Well we did meet Yasmin and her parents"

"And how did you meet them"

"Well you see we pushed this spix macaw out of the way of Yasmin's father and we got hit ourselves so we got knocked out and they took us to their hollow" explained Blu

"Well there is only one explanation for this and it is that you have interfered with the first time her parents met"

"What! So are you telling me that we have stopped her parents from meeting? So that means the macaw we pushed out of the way of the other macaw was Jewel's dad," said Blu in shock

"Well that is the only explanation and if you don't do something about Jewel will seize to exist and you will end where you were before you met her"

"How long do I have?"

"Well by this rate you would have around 2 days"

"Well I'm going to have to start fixing things up tomorrow then"

"Why don't you sleep here for tonight?"

"Yeah I guess so there's nowhere else to stay and I can't carry Jewel"

"Well goodnight then" said Sam as he went to turn off the light and went to his nest" Blu just slept next to Jewel.

**This is the third chapter in this story and currently I'm sort of stuck so any ideas of what will happen will be great. Also remember to review. **

**Also sorry about this shorter then normal chapter.**


	4. Any ideas?

**Hi there **

**Currently I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about a unhappy ending to the rio movie.**

**So let me know what you think and any ideas for a rio fanfic would be great as well.**

**So Tell me what you think.**

**Also I'm stopping this story so don't expect anything new from this one.**


End file.
